


waste the night

by cliffordinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, yes im turning into malum trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinthehood/pseuds/cliffordinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum mentions in an interview that he'll take Michael out, and Michael can't get the thought out of his head. So they go on a bro date. Cause they're bros. And bros can go on dates, too.</p>
<p>disclaimer: i know ppl have already fic’d the fuck out of “i’ll take you out” but im turning into such malum trash just pls humor me on this ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> note: this has turned into the novel that i'm currently working on for nanowrimo. this means there will likely be daily updates, as i aim to write every day in order to reach the goal. this also means that what you read here will likely be unedited, so please just keep that in mind. each chapter will be comprised of what i've written for the day, so they may end in random spots sometimes. also, this isn't the full novel, i have little scenes that i've cut out, or scenes that don't appear until later in the story, that i've included in my word count on the nanowrimo website, but that don't appear here. obviously i want to publish things in order here, so they make sense, but sometimes an extra scene will come up out of the blue, and i'll hurriedly write it down, before continuing on wherever I currently am in the plot.

Calum mentions it randomly on a radio interview, in response to Michael whining about how long it’s been since his last proper date.

_“I’ll take you out.”_

For some reason, those words have been stuck in Michael’s head ever since. Now all four of them are in the van and Calum is sitting one row of seats up from him with his headphones in, listening to music. And Michael can’t get it out of his mind. It’s stupid, really, Michael tells himself. And he just doesn’t know why he’s so  _stuck_  on it. But he is. He really fucking is. Maybe it’s the way Calum said it, so casually that he could’ve almost meant it. Or maybe it was the fact that he was giggling - his pretty face scrunched up, laughter lines evident. Michael sighs inwardly. He can’t believe what he’s about to do, is pretty sure that he’s crossing about twenty different friend lines here, but who cares. After all, this band’s always been fucking weird.

He leans forward to the seat in front of him. Calum is there, headphones on, listening to music. Michael has been watching his head do a little bop and it’s honestly kept him amused for the past 10 minutes straight. He takes a breath, looks around to makes sure that Ashton and Luke are deep in conversation, and taps Calum on the shoulder.

Calum reacts immediately, taking off his headphones and turning back to look at Michael.

“Hey, um Calum?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, um…” Michael begins, biting the inside of his cheek. “Did you mean it?” he blurts out.

Calum’s eyebrows furrow in visible confusion. “Mean what?” he asks curiously.

“Yesterday,” Michael says tentatively. “You know, in the interview, when uh-”

“Oh.” Calum swallows, stares at Michael for a couple seconds. He let’s out a little giggle. Then he says, “Like a bro date?" 

"Yeah,” Michael replies, because sure. He’s already completely in over his head here, so he’s just gonna go with whatever now because why the fuck not.

“Cool. I think there are some clubs not too far from the hotel, so we could go tonight after all the interviews and stuff?”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Michael nods, relief washing over him in a wave. He refrains from jumping up and pulling Calum into a hug, screaming in celebration while squishing Calum’s cheeks and staring endlessly into his sparkling eyes. Because, ahem, Michael would definitely never even think of doing that. He’s cool. And him and Calum are going on a bro date. Because they’re bros. And bros can go on dates, too.


	2. day two

Michael keeps reminding himself of that periodically throughout the day. He’s uncharacteristically happy and excitable in interviews, even for his own standards.

“So, Ash, Michael and I are going out to the club. On a date. As bros.”

“Uh-uh,” Ashton nods, “Right. Ok well I’m rooming with Luke then, we need our beauty sleep, not your tipsy asses waking us up at 2am.” Ashton sounded vaguely annoyed, but both boys knew he was just joking. That was his way of letting the other members of the band know that as his role of dad-father of the band, he couldn’t exactly support their frivolous late nights out. But they both knew that he completely understood their need to blow off some steam, especially after the rigorous promo schedule they were currently enduring. In fact, Ashton would probably join them - that is, if he hadn’t scheduled in an early morning gym sesh.

“Ok, well you two have fun,” Ashton calls, as Michael and Calum grab important stuff like room keys, wallets, and phones, and proceed to walk out of Ashton’s and Calum’s joint hotel room.

They get out of the taxi, and Michael follows close behind Calum as they enter the club. A techno-pop song is blaring from the speakers, and Calum can feel his tired limbs start to come alive again. Michael, on the other hand, has never been much for parties, but he's watching Calum dance to the beat and he thinks he could probably spend the entire rest of his life here. Calum looks over at Michael, giving him a look that encourages his to start dancing. So Michael does. Because it's Calum, and Michael realizes he has a really hard time saying no when it comes to the dark haired boy. They dance for a couple songs, high-energy, rave-type ones. Michael is relieved when Calum grabs his arm as the song ends. He can vaguely hear Calum yelling, "Let's grab some shots!" So they end up at the bar and before Michael knows it he's downing four shots in a row and looking over to see Calum grinning at him, downing a shot himself, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"C'mon!" he grins, eyes crinkling. He pulls Michael back to the dance floor, and the night begins to become a pleasant blur. Michael doesn't want to get completely shitfaced, because he wants to remember this date- or whatever it is. So he sips lightly on a beer after the shots, and sticks with that for the rest of the night. It appears Calum isn't too interested in drinking himself into oblivion, either. Interviews are the literal worst when you're massively hungover.

Two hours or so later, both boys are relying more on adrenaline and hyperactivity than alcohol, though both are slightly buzzed - just enough to let loose, but not enough to lose control. The party is still in full swing around them, but Michael begins to feel tired. He touches Calum's arm lightly, with a sleepy expression. Calum gives an understanding smile, and nods, covering his own light yawn with the back of his hand. Calum leans in closely to Michael, and for a brief moment Michael thinks maybe he's going to kiss him. But Calum's lips end up near Michael's left ear instead.

"Ready to go?" Calum asks, over the music. Michael can smell Calum's subtle cologne and he's not sure if that's what's making him dizzy, or if it's the lingering bit of alcohol still running through his system.

"Yeah. I think so," Michael replies, yelling despite their close proximity to be heard over the floor-shaking beat. This time it is Michael who leads the way out. He can feel Calum close behind him, and he chides his heart for fluttering because the rational part of him knows that it's simply so they don't lose each other in the sea of bodies.

It's about 1am when they arrive back in the hotel. The ride up the elevator and down the hallway is fairly quiet, despite a few giggles or remarks. Michael pulls out his keycard, because he doesn't remember the hotel room number off by heart. A good thing, too, because Calum left his own key card in Ashton's room, where he and Luke are now rooming, and Calum knows better than to knock on the door and wake them up.

"Right, I'm rooming with you," Calum comments.

"Yep," Michael nods, stopping in front of his door. He swings it open, remarking, "Welcome to my crib."

"Ah, thanks bro," Calum chuckles.

Because Ashton is super organized, he and Luke must have moved Luke's stuff out of the room, and Calum's stuff in, while the two were at the club. The room is simple, with all the basics. Two double beds, two nightstands, lamps, a small bathroom and closet, as well as an iron, of course, because two teenage boys are definitely going to make use of that. The boys collectively figure they don't need too much, seeing as all they're really doing in their room is passing out after a long and exhausting day.

"God, we haven't roomed in ages," Calum remarks into the silence. Michael agrees, somehow the room arrangements just hadn't worked out in Malum's favour. Michael thinks it's probably for the best, he already spends probably too much time thinking about Calum, so not having to share a room with him is at least a solid attempt at trying to cut down on that. Out of nowhere, Calum starts giggling.

"Hey," Michael chides, "Did you have more drinks than I saw, or what?" He's busy rifling through his luggage, trying to find his toothbrush and toothpaste and he's sure he packed it in this compartment when a sudden soft whack disrupts his train of thought. He turns to see Calum cheekily holding a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" he yells, throwing the pillow back behind his head in preparation. He doesn't even give Michael a chance to leap onto the bed to grab his own weapon, instead relentless in his attack.

"Hey!" Michael exclaims. He's on his back on the bed, trying to sit up and hit Calum with his pillow, but Calum has the upper hand here, smacking him with the soft feathers.

When Calum finally wins, Michael admitting defeat, Michael is laughing so hard he's nearly wheezing. Once his chuckles die down, he becomes aware of Calum, staring down at him, pillow still in hand. He's on his knees, upright but not too far from Michael's current height.

"I gotta take your pillow, since I won," Calum says softly, leaning closer to take the pillow out of Michael's hands. Michael lets him, not retaliating in the slightest, because he's kinda preoccupied with Calum being so close to him, feeling Calum's warm breath on his face and getting an up close and personal view of those caramel coloured eyes.

"Ok," Michael whispers, not wanting to interrupt the moment, whatever this is. Calum is staring at him for what feels like forever, and Michael is staring back.

Finally, Calum mutters, "Fuck it," under his breath, and surges forward, pressing his lips to Michael's.


	3. day three

Michael is pleasantly surprised. He wasn't exactly expecting this, but as of right now, things couldn't of been going better. Calum's lips are against his, warm and soft and Calum. He's vaguely aware of Calum's shin pressing into his knee but he's much too comfortable to even attempt to move. He puts a hand around Calum's neck, grasping at the short hair there, and Calum is licking into his mouth and their tongues are mingling and Michael feels like someone turned on the furnace because he's getting altogether too hot like this. Calum slows the pace, leaving Michael to whine quietly in protest, opening his eyes. He sees Calum's eyes staring into his, their foreheads touching.

"You okay with this?" Calum asks, mumbles into Michael's mouth almost, due to how close they are.

"Never been better," Michael smiles, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Calum's mouth. "Are you okay?" he asks.

Calum thinks about it for a second. "Yeah," he replies. "Strangely. It kinda feels like, normal, you know?" he mutters the last part, pulling away slightly and glancing down. Michael grins, putting his hand against Calum's warm cheek, tilting his head back so he's looking at Michael properly again. "Yeah," Michael whispers, "I know what you mean. Like it's always been like this. Like we're taking a big step but at the same time we're not, because it's just the natural next step."

"Yeah, exactly," Calum nods, thumbing over Michael's cheek, because now his hand is against it - they're kind of holding each other in their hands.

"So, can we get back to kissing now?" Michael asks cheekily.

Calum's face breaks out into a grin, one of those crinkly smiles. "Yeah," he replies, "That sounds like the best option."

So that's what they do. Meet their lips over and over again, and Calum's fingers card through Michael's hair and he can feel them against his scalp and he shivers involuntarily. Calum smiles into the kiss, brings Michael's lower lip between his teeth and pulls gently. Michael makes a small noise, and puts his hands at Calum's hips, signalling for the younger boy to move. Calum allows himself to be manoeuvred, so he's sitting on Michael, legs bent at either side, and Michael is sitting up against the headboard. And Michael thinks it's so much better like this, and Calum is thinking the exact same thing. All Michael can feel is Calum, all over him, and it's such an amazing feeling. It's so hot and heavy and they're both so blissed out, just from kissing. Michael just goes with it, reaches a hand down to squeeze at Calum's jeans, right between his legs, and is rewarded by a breathless moan tumbling out of Calum's mouth. Michael grins wickedly and moves down to suck and bite at Calum's neck. He can feel Calum's chest against his, breathing heavy and unsteady, and he imagines his own breathing is quite similar.

"Michael," Calum breathes, leaning his head away to give Michael better access. "No marks," he whimpers.

"Shh, I know," Michael mumbles into Calum's neck, sucking at the skin there, but not enough to leave any marks. He pulls back for a moment, letting the cold air pool around the area (and causing Calum to gasp), then soothes the irritated skin by slipping his tongue over it.

"Michael," Calum says, pulling at the hair at the nape of Michael's neck. "Michael," he says a bit more forcefully. Michael opens his eyes, draws away, and kinda comes back to his senses a little bit. He looks Calum in the eyes, the two stare at each other for a few moments.

"Shit," Calum whispers hoarsely, "Your-" he runs over Michael's swollen lips with his thumb, kind of in awe. Michael giggles. "Should see yours." Calum laughs a little, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "S'ok. We don't have to see anyone until tomorrow. It's just us."

"Yeah," Michael echoes. The two sit in comfortable silence for a little while, before Michael speaks up again. "Probably a good time to go to sleep, right?"

Calum nods. Sleep is hard to come by when you're in this band, so if you're offered it, you make good use of it. So they make their way to the bathroom together, both brushing their teeth, giggling at each other making silly faces while their mouths are full of toothpaste. And it's almost like every other day in that sense. Michael strips down to his boxers, like he normally would, and climbs into the double bed closest to the window. Calum is busy organizing his suitcase, or something, Michael isn't sure, though. His bed feels cold, or something, something's off. Only the pale moonlight from the sky illuminates the room.

"Cal?" Michael whispers into the almost darkness. "Can we share?" Beds, he means. They've shared them before - all of the guys have shared with each other at some point. But now it just feels a little different. Not a bad different, just different. Like if they wake up next to each other tomorrow morning, it'll mean something more.

"Course," Calum replies. Michael watches Calum's shadow and then the covers are being pulled up, and then Michael feels a warm, comforting body next to him.

"Wanna snuggle?" Calum asks gently. Michael finds his brown eyes in the darkness.

"Mhm," he whispers, snuggling up to Calum so he can feel his body against his own.

"Night Michael," Calum whispers, and Michael feels Calum's lips as they press a kiss to his forehead.

"Night Calum," Michael whispers back, snuggled on his side with Calum's arm snaking out across his body. He doesn't remember ever feeling this safe.


	4. day seven

Michael wakes up the next morning, hair flat against his forehead. He brushes it out of the way with his hand, before blearily rubbing his eyes. He tries to pull his other hand up, but realizes it's trapped underneath something. Looking down, he sees Calum's arm sprawled out over Michael, as he breathes softly into the pillow, black hair falling into his eyes. Calum moves his arm just slightly, and Michael begins to panic a little. He knows they went out last night, he remembers everything, but even if he didn't, the slight pounding of his head was a clear indicator of that. And he remembers what it was like last night, just before he drifted off to sleep, with Calum right beside him, everything feeling perfect. He remembers the press of Calum's lips to his forehead, and their make out session last night. Shit. This kind of changes everything. It's a big step. A huge step. And he knows that Calum seemed fairly okay with it - scratch that, definitely okay with it, last night, but Michael knows that after sleeping on something, you might have a different reaction to it the next morning. In one way, Michael wants to get up and get showered and changed just so they don't have to address the situation right away, because Calum will wake up by himself, but Michael also knows how content and happy he felt just a few minutes ago, when he himself woke up, surrounded by the nice smelling sheets and Calum beside him, and he doesn't want Calum to wake up alone. Also, there's the issue that Calum is a lighter sleeper than Michael, and if Michael tries to move, Calum will likely wake up anyways. So Michael is trapped, in a sense. He decides to spend the time appreciating Calum - not that he doesn't already dedicate probably too much time in the day to that already, but he can't help it. Calum just looks so nice. His dark eyelashes and messy, curly hair, the soft breaths he makes as he inhales and exhales. Michael can't see Calum's tummy because it's covered by the sheets pulled up to about his elbows, but he imagines it moving in time with his breathing. Calum's just so pretty, Michael thinks.  
It is at that moment that Calum decides to wake up. It's marked by the sudden stoppage of breath, of a slight groan, and an arm trying to make it's way up to rub away the sleepiness gathered at tired eyes. Michael is free to go now, but he doesn't. After a few seconds, Calum opens his chocolate brown eyes. Takes in the scene, Michael next to him, phone in one hand, scrolling through it. The scrolling abruptly stops, however, when Michael realizes Calum is actually awake.

"G'morning," Calum says groggily, pushing his hair out of his face, pulling himself up a little bit, before crashing back down onto the pillows, and closing his eyes.

"Hey," Michael responds, quietly. He's almost hesitant.

Calum opens an eye to stare at Michael. "C'mere," he says in a whisper, voice raspy. "Wanna snuggle."

And suddenly everything's okay. Michael knows that Calum is completely fine with everything - isn't sure why Calum ever wouldn't be, exactly, but Michael just can't get that tiny possibility out of the back of his mind. Michael stays frozen for just a second too long, and Calum notices.

"What's up?" Calum asks, as Michael snuggles in next to him, the two a tangle of limbs.

"Just wasn't sure if you wanted to," Michael mumbles quietly, almost doesn't want Calum to hear it.

Calum just pulls Michael tighter. "I want this, Michael," he says quietly, tracing little patterns on Michael's side. "Trust me, I do. Maybe even more than you," he confesses.

Michael gives a quick, short nod. He just needed that reaffirmation, his heart leaps at it. "Impossible," he breathes, burying his face into Calum's chest.

The two stay that way for a while, not wanting to get up and face the day, but rather keep existing in their little perfect bubble.

"We should get up," Michael says finally, draws his head away from Calum's warm chest to look him in the eyes. Calum nods. He knows they should, too. Michael begins to draw away, turning away from Calum so he can get up, but he feels an arm around his stomach. "Hold on," Calum says. Michael turns back around. "What?" "This," Calum says, pressing his lips to Michael's. They both have morning breath, so they spare the tongue for the most part, but neither really seem to mind too much. It's just nice for them to be kissing each other.

"Okay, we should-" Calum begins, drawing away. "Yep," Michael agrees, but he goes in for one more kiss anyways.

After that, both boys shower and get dressed, brushing their teeth and making themselves look presentable. They go through their morning routine as they normally would, but now it also includes peppering kisses to lips and cheeks and shoulders every couple minutes. When they are both dressed and showered and presentable, they open their hotel room door to find a room service cart waiting for them.

Halfway in to their breakfast, Ashton and Luke arrive, barging right in because Calum accidentally left his own room key in their room last night, from when they switched.

"Guys we have to go, aren't you ready?" Ashton asks, Luke following in behind him.

"Relax, Irwin, the car isn't gonna be there for another five minutes," Michael says, contentedly munching on a piece of toast with jam, and making no move whatsoever to get up.

Sure enough, the alarm clock on the bedside table says 6:25am.

"Yeah, and it takes at least five minutes to get down to the lobby!" Ashton exclaims, throwing them their shoes. Calum and Michael both sigh, but put down their food to slip on their shoes and tie the laces.

"You guys can eat this on the way, let's gooo!" Ashton exclaims, ushering them, their luggage, and two plates of food out of the room.

Calum and Michael don't sit together in the van. They both silently agree to not make it too obvious. In fact, both of them would be more than happy if the other two members of the band didn't find out. Not yet, at least. Because that means huge, important discussions about the direction of the band, and how it could potentially go wrong if they were to break up, how it could affect their fanbase and viewership, if they would then want to take on a role as LGBTQ+ activists. That's all way too much for both Michael and Calum to digest.

All Michael knows for sure right now is that he likes kissing Calum, and he gets a fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Calum is nearby or looks at him, and he liked tugging on Calum's hair last night while Calum tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, and he feels like overanalyzing the entire situation would cause it to lose some of its beauty. Because they're really just two people whose friendship is in the beginning stages of evolving into something more. And it's both that simple and that complicated all at the same time. But, like both boys have been doing with their careers for the past - well, since Hemmo1996 started gaining subscribers, they're just going to not think too much about it, and just go with the flow, and see where that gets them.


	5. day ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka. wow im so behind lol maybe doing this senior year wasn't the best idea

It goes quite well - in the beginning, at least. This whole, pretending they didn't make out intensely after their bro-date-turned-real-date, thing. Everyone in the van is zoned out, still trying to fully wake up, except for Ashton who keeps engaging Luke in conversation, bottom lip pouting out when he only receives a one word answer from the tired-eyed blonde boy.

They go in and out of buildings, doing interviews on autopilot, just putting in enough effort that the radio hosts actually think they're interested. And normally, they would be.

They try to enjoy every part of their job as musicians as much as possible, but it's just hard when it's first thing in the morning and they definitely didn't get the 7.5 hours of sleep that they ideally should have.

It's some time between the last interview of the morning and the drive to get lunch that Ashton brings up the topic. 4/4 of 5sos is now infinitely more awake, and a bit hyper to finally get some lunch.

"So, how did your guys' bro date go last night?" Ashton asks, resisting the urge to giggle because it's a fucking dumb name and they all know it even though no one will admit it.

Michael nearly chokes on the coffee that he'd stolen from one of the radio stations in the hopes that it would wake him up fully. He takes a gigantic leap of faith, because it's Michael, and just fuck it. "Fucking awesome," he exclaims, grinning.

"Yeah, it was good," Calum agrees, nodding. The two exchange a glance that lasts just a second too long, but hopefully neither Luke or Ashton notice.

"Did it happen to involve bro handjobs?" Ashton asks, feigning curiosity, his voice doing that thing where it goes up about two octaves, and Michael can't tell whether he's being serious or sarcastic. So he just proceeds to look incredibly offended, at a loss for words, and figuring anything he says to get him out of it could have serious repercussions, so he just stays silent. Calum, on the other hand, does not.

"That's next date," he deadpans.

Ashton just sighs, knowing it was really all his fault for bringing it up in the first place, while Luke groans, massaging his temples. "Ashtonnn," he whines.

"Hey, don't blame me, it was Calum!" Ashton exclaims.

Calum smirks and sends Michael a wink when the other two aren't looking. Michael focuses intensely on not blushing or anything remotely embarrassing like getting a boner. He stares at his coffee cup and tries to ignore Calum, who he can feel staring at him while Ashton tries to console a disgruntled Luke who feels that there's never a good time to bring up bro handjobs, and that this whole thing is all Ashton's fault for bringing it up in the first place.

Luckily, the van arrives at the restaurant not five minutes later, and the entire situation is basically forgotten due to the promise of impending food. Michael thinks that having a great lunch is probably the third best thing that could potentially happen to him that day. The second would be going on another date with Calum. The first would be getting that previously mentioned bro handjob from Calum sometime in the span of said date.

Michael ends up having to wait a few more days before that second date. At first, he thinks Calum forgot all about it, or was actually joking that day in the van. And Michael is kind of afraid to bring it up because he doesn't wanna feel like he's pushing Calum in to anything, and he truly doesn't believe that Calum is more interested in this whole relationship thing more than him, even though the amount of conviction Calum said it with that morning when his arms were encircled around Michael's waist was shocking.  
But they're in an elevator in some building for some meeting and, true to form, Ashton and Luke and the rest of the team actually got to the meeting earlier, when it was supposed to start, while Michael and Calum are somehow both late, even though they weren't rooming together (and hadn't since the 'incident' ie. them making out and Michael palming Calum's crotch). So there they are, in the elevator, in silence, waiting for it to go up another seventeen floors, when Calum mentions it.

"Hey, remember that second date we were gonna go on?"

"Oh, yeah?" Michael asks, trying to sound surprised that Calum brought it up, as if he hadn't been agonizing about it 24/7.

"Yeah, well what do you think about tonight?"

"Sure, yeah, tonight sounds good."

"I don't wanna take you out to a bar, or a club, though. I want it to be a proper date. Well, not like a super-fancy date, but just one where we can actually talk about something that isn't related to the band or music in general, you know?"

Michael nods. "Like a cafe or something?"

"Yeah," Calum nods back, smiling.

"Cool," Michael says, turns away for a second to grin. He stares at the buttons on the elevator, as it slowly continues up, trying to keep his excitement contained.

Calum clears his throat suddenly.

"Yeah?" Michael teases. "Did you wanna ask me something?"

Calum's cheeks flush because now he's getting embarrassed. "I have to actually ask you properly, though."

"Oh, ok," Michael nods, fighting a giggle. "Go ahead."

Calum looks down, composing himself, before his gaze drifts back up, into Michael's eyes.

"Michael?" he asks.

"Yes, Calum?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?"

"Yeah," Michael says, not even bothering to fight the smile that's creeping onto his face. "I would love to."

"Awesome. It's a date, then."

"Awesome."

And then Calum is leaning forward and closing the space between them. His lips gently press against Michael's, and Michael can smell his cologne and feel his body and the fabric of Calum's shirt is soft where he presses his hand against his waist.

It's just a kiss. There's no tongue. It's just gentle touches and warm breaths and fluttering hearts beating in time. Michael feels like he's in outer space, drifting off into the galaxies, with only the feeling of Calum's lips against his pulling him back down to earth.  
They enter the meeting at different times, Michael a few minutes after Calum, because they definitely didn't just travel together in the elevator, and they definitely didn't just kiss each other all the way up to their floor until the elevator ding broke them apart. Michael also definitely didn't have to wait outside for 3 whole minutes before the huge grin finally left his face.


End file.
